redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vanquish (3682)
"Vanquish" is the fourth and final episode of video game and geek culture review web series, Game Station 2.0. It aired May 28, 2012 on YouTube, the last of four episodes. The episode, edited by Mike Stoklasa and Jay Bauman, consists of a satirical introduction and a traditional review scripted by Rich Evans, interspersed with comedic sketches. In the series finale, Rich Evans meets a fellow reviewer who bullies Rich into reviewing the 2010 PlayStation 3 third-person shooter video game, Vanquish. Rich also unhappily discovers that he is the pariah of the Game Station. Plot In the introduction, Tara the Gamer Girl introduces Vanquish, a 2010 game from the creators of the Resident Evil video game series. While waiting for the overseer to arrive, Rich Evans meets Jay, a co-worker in Unit 609, who immediately bullies Rich into reviewing the 2010 game Vanquish. Through Jay, Rich learns that his predecessor in Unit 603 died under mysterious circumstances. Rich is astonished by the amount of freedom Jay has to do what he wants, such as outsourcing his reviews, taking naps, and having orgies. When the overseer finally arrives, he harshly reprimands Rich for reviewing an unsanctioned game. As Rich struggles to explain himself, Jay returns to check on Rich's progress. While the overseer and Jay chat idly, Rich overhears news of an employee banquet to which he was not invited. When Rich requests an invitation, the overseer electrocutes him. Summary and Review Introduction The opening crawl claims Game Station 2.0 will cover video games, comic books, geek culture, picnic etiquette, S.A.T. cheat codes, and another thing. Appearances * Rich Evans as Unit 603 Idiot * Tara Ketterer as Tara the Gamer Girl * Jay Bauman as Unit 609 Jay * Mike Stoklasa as Overseer 913 Production "Vanquish" was the last of four episodes developed and produced for release on Machinima.com. Although the partnership was dissolved on February 24, 2012, the pilot and remaining episodes were completed before the pilot episode's debut. The episode aired May 28, 2012 on YouTube. Future After the episode's release, no further installments for Game Station 2.0 were produced, despite the intentions of the Red Letter Media crew to make more episodes. Rich Evans expressed dissatisfaction with the direction of the series, and hoped to alter the format to allow for more discussion in future episodes. The Red Letter Media crew remained largely silent about status of the series and made no public announcements in the next year. With the filming of feature film Space Cop and the launch of ensemble movie review series Best of the Worst in 2013, it became unlikely that the crew would have time to make further episodes of Game Station 2.0. In December 2013, they released a picture of the dismantled Game Station 2.0 set in December 2013, putting to rest any speculation about the status of the series. In April 2014, two years after the cancellation of Game Station 2.0, Rich Evans and Best of the Worst co-star Jack Packard launched a discussion-based game review show called Previously Recorded. Sources # Platinum Games. Vanquish. Sega, 2010. PlayStation 3. References External Links * "Game Station 2.0 – Vanquish" on RedLetterMedia * "Game Station 2.0 Episode 4" on YouTube Category:Game Station 2.0